1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blood glucose-monitoring device which is incorporated into a wireless computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals suffering from diabetes used various testing devices in order to measure blood glucose levels within their blood stream on a daily basis. Typically a person who suffers from diabetes pricks their finger using a lancet. The lancet collects a droplet of blood which is then applied to a sensitive strip that is placed into a glucose measuring tool. Electronic devices are occasionally used to tabulate and track glucose measurements taken by diabetics where glucose measurements are loaded into a computer database via software. Other electronic devices store the glucose readings within a memory and transfer data to a database on a computer for storage. The electronic devices used to store glucose measurements have been known to connect directly to a computer or handheld device for storage of measurement data. An example of such a blood glucose tracking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,468.
Although electronic means for storage and transfer of blood glucose measurements are known, further developments in this area are conceivable and it would be advantageous to provide electronic measurement systems that incorporate other functions related to computing.